Throwaway Characters
Throwaway Characters are characters in The Air Ride Series who do not appear in any comics or stories, and have pages that just "exist" on the wiki. List of throwaway characters 'The Koopalings' The Koopalings were all characters in TARS who only had a page on the wiki. All 7 koopalings had minor personalities. Larry Koopa Larry brags about being the hardest boss in the entire game, even though he's actually the easiest. Morton Koopa Jr. Morton is the idiot of the group, always harming his allies. Wendy O. Koopa Wendy's section is marked with "TBA". Kidsy128 made the TBA link to Shadow Kirby because reasons. The link still stands to this day. Iggy Koopa Iggy was the leader of the group. He was generally the calm koopaling. Iggy is one of Poyo Ride's least favorite TARS characters, as his TARS personality is the exact opposite of his personality in the Mario games. On June 21, 2017, Poyo Ride went on the TARS wiki and removed that line of text, including "No" as the summary. Roy Koopa Roy always destroys stuff Lemmy Koopa Lemmy is blind and is usually walking into walls. Ludwig Von Koopa Ludwig always got annoyed by the annoying characters, with Pink Kirby being cited as the example. The page also stated he didn't hate mean characters, such as Dyna Blade, just the annoying characters. 'The Rejected Character Group' The rejected character group was an idea for a group of characters that Poyo Ride and GreenKirby121098 came up with on Poyo Ride's birthday. According to an edit summary, the characters were inspired by Kidsy128. There were apparently tons of stupid character ideas that were going around at the dinner table, but only four were chosen to be in TARS. Slightly Lighter Shade of Blue Kirby Slightly Lighter Shade of Blue Kirby is the exact same character as Blue Kirby. The only difference is that he is a slightly lighter shade of blue than Blue Kirby. However, this claim is actually false. If one compared his artwork to Blue Kirby's art at the time, he is actually slightly darker than regular Blue Kirby. He is the leader of the rejected characters Slightly More Evil Brown Kirby Slightly More Evil Brown Kirby is slightly more evil than Brown Kirby. Dyna Blade with a bigger right wing Dyna Blade wigh a bigger right wing is very similar to Dyna Blade, except her left wing is much bigger than usual. Like Slightly Lighter Shade of Blue Kirby, her name contradicts her appearance, as her left wing is much bigger than her right wing. This was intentionally done, because these characters were supposed to be incredibly stupid ideas in both concept and execution. Racist White Kirby This version of White Kirby is racist towards everyone. Red Gyarados A clone character of the All Patch and Shadow Star. He was always hiding in the Lake of Rage, instead of the UFO. Naturally, he was never used because of how similar he was to those two. Scurby Scurby was Kirby's rival. He was intended to complete the trio of school kirbies, Kirby, Nurby, and Scurby. Scurby was the cool kid, always showing off his motorcycles. Kirby says motorcycles are stupid and people should use drugs instead. Scurby never appeared in comics, unlike Kirby and Nurby, but he did get transparent artwork, and also appeared in the image for the "school characters" category, with Dyna Blade being absent from said image. These factors, alongside his late inclusion into the series, suggest he was going to become a recurring character eventually. Also of note, he is very similar to the Brown Kirby from Green Kirby Air Ride. Category:Characters Category:The Air Ride Series